La Dernière Des Granger
by Harry SKYWALKER
Summary: Rendue esclave depuis ses 3 ans, Hermione est contrainte de servir Voldemort et ses sbires. Elle se croit perdue et détruite jusqu'à la rencontre dun certain Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

LE DRAME

Quelques années au paravent, le monde des sorciers en Angleterre était divisé en deux camps : ceux qui étaient pour le mélange sorciers-moldus et d'autres moins nombreux, qui étaient contre. Tom Elvis Jedusor, ministre de la Magie, se prétendait pour cette idée. Cependant, ses plus proches amis savaient qu'entendre parler de mariage mixte le dégoûtait car suite à sa venue au pouvoir, de nombreuses agressions meurtrières sur des Moldus ou sorciers ayant des contacts avec des Moldus avaient eu lieues.

Les rares témoins de ces scènes meurtrières disaient avoir vu des hommes masqués vêtus de noir. Après leurs actes, ces derniers filaient comme des voleurs, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage sauf un symbole représentant un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort. On leur avait donnée pour nom Mangemorts. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient réellement mais quelques uns soupçonnaient qu'ils étaient au service du nouveau ministre. Malheureusement, personne n'a pu le prouver jusqu'à présent.

Albus Dumbledore était le principal ennemi de Tom. Ce grand sorcier d'un certain âge mais aux pouvoirs extraordinaires était réputé pour sa célèbre école magique qu'il dirigeait avec succès : Poudlard. Elle accueillait les enfants sorciers de _Sang-Purs_ mais aussi ceux de parents Moldus au grand dégoût de Tom. Dumbledore protégeait de nombreuses familles ayant des contacts avec des Moldus ou des sorciers descendants de Moldus comme les Thomas ou encore les Jordan. Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait ce passer ce soir-là.

Pendant un soir humide de Juillet, la famille Granger dînait tranquillement dans leur salon. Al et Louisa Granger, deux sorciers réputés pour être sans arrêt en contact avec des Moldus, étaient les personnes les plus heureuses au monde. Ils avaient deux magnifiques petites filles : Sonia, douze ans était brune et avait de magnifiques yeux bruns. Elle faisait ses études à Poudlard et était une sorcière très douée. Hermione était une petite fille de trois ans, qui ne se séparait jamais de sa mère. Ses cheveux d'un brun clair lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux de couleur ambre. Depuis sa naissance, sa mère lui avait donné un médaillon en or où étaient gravé son prénom et l'initial de son nom. Elle possédait aussi un lapin en peluche blanc dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Pour n'importe qui, il serait normal que deux adultes et leurs enfants dînent ensemble. Mais malgré ce bonheur, les parents Granger craignaient pour leur vie et celle de leurs enfants.

La famille avait terminé son repas et tous allaient se coucher. L'aînée embrassa ses parents et allait monter quand un bruit se fit entendre. Une sorte de chuchotement. Tout le monde fut sur ses gardes lorsque silence de mort se fit. Hermione resserra son étreinte sur son ours en peluche blanc qu'elle aimait tant avant d'être prise dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère.

« - Ce sont eux ? demanda Louisa

-Oui, répondit gravement Al. Sortez de la maison et restez groupé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Maman ? fit la petite voix inquiète d'Hermione.

-Rien, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. »

La porte d'entrée était à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais alors qu'Al allait toucher la poignée de la porte. Une terrible explosion se fit. La porte vola en éclat et toute la famille fut violement propulsée en arrière. Louisa et Sonia étaient gravement blessées et la tête de Al commençait à saigner. La petite dernière n'avait rien. Juste un peu sonnée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Avec un peu de mal, elle réussit à atteindre le corps inanimé de sa mère, sa peluche toujours à la main. Lorsque Al entendit plusieurs fois sa fille appeler sa mère, il fit un effort surhumain pour se lever. Il alla vers Sonia et la prit dans ses bras qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Louisa avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Elle s'était redressée et serrait, à présent, Hermione dans ses bras. Un regard inquiet de la part de son mari lui fit comprendre que Sonia était gravement blessée.

Soudain, un homme habillé en noir apparut derrière Al. Son épouse eut à peine le temps de le prévenir que déjà une fine lumière blanche traversait le corps de l'homme de l'épaule gauche au rein droit. Il resta quelques instants à regarder sa femme puis son corps sépara en deux avant de tomber par terre. Le corps de Sonia retomba brutalement avec celui de son père. Un cri de la part de Louisa se fit entendre avant que des sortilèges plus violents les uns que les autres ne se fassent entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une seule forme humaine bougeait encore : Hermione. Elle s'était accroupie juste à temps avec Louisa pour éviter les sorts. Cette dernière, qui avait un si beau visage, était à présent défigurée et couverte de sang. Elle ne bougeait plus et respirait difficilement. En dessous d'elle, sa fille sanglotait et tremblait encore.

« -Maman, tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

-… »

La petite fille continua encore et encore de l'appeler. Il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part ce qui accentua un peu plus ses pleurs. Enfin, elle sentit une force enlever le poids de sa mère inanimée sur elle. Puis, cette même force la força à se lever. Lorsqu'elle lança un regard apeuré autour d'elle, elle vit une dizaine d'hommes qui disparaissaient lentement sous ses yeux tandis qu'un autre plus grand et plus effrayant avançait vers elle. Ce dernier semblait avoir entre vingt et trente ans et ses cheveux étaient châtain clair. Ce qui fit frissonner et reculer la jeune fille fut son regard. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient exprimer une haine et un dégoût profond. Lentement, il continuait de s'approchait d'elle…

« -Maman, réveille-toi, supplia-t'-elle en reculant. S'il te plaît, aide-moi… »

Au moment où l'homme la prenait brusquement par le bras, la mère, réveillée par les cris de sa fille, bougeait légèrement en murmurant son prénom.

« -Hermione…

-Maman, au secours. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît…

-Hermione, laissez-la. Ma fille…Rendez-moi ma fille. HERMIONE !!!! »

Mais il était trop tard, l'homme avait déjà transplané avec elle. Pendant, un long moment, la mère l'appela, cria et hurla le prénom de sa petite fille disparue tout en pleurant. Elle continua encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne reviendra plus…


	2. Une Vie d'Esclave

UNE VIE D'ESCLAVE

Quelques temps plus tard, dans le manoir du Ministre de la Magie, cinq personnes étaient rassemblées dans les appartements du Lord. La salle très grande, semblait froide malgré le feu qui grondait. Il contenait des fauteuils confortables, des tableaux de ses ancêtres (tous sorciers) et un bac à serpents, ses animaux préférés. Celui-ci expliquait le déroulement de la soirée à ces quatre autres personnes :

**Damien Rodriguez **: Jeune homme brun de 19 ans. Il mesure 1,75m et a des yeux de couleur ambre. Il est de parents sorciers et il riche depuis son plus jeune âge (comme les autres). Enfin, il se fait 2 femmes par semaine. Enfin, il est le filleul de Tom Jedusor.

**Jessica** **Williams **: Sœur jumelle de Rita, 18 ans. Elle mesure 1,70m. Elle est blonde, a reçu de nombreuses propositions pour le mannequinat.

**Rita Williams : **Sœur de Jessica18 ans, 1,70m, blonde aussi. Elle est autoritaire, aucun homme ne lui résiste et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Sa sœur Jessica et elle sont les nièces de Tom.

Enfin, il y avait Hermione. Hermione Qui ?Personne ne le sait.Personne ne lui avait parlé de ses origines, ni de ses parents. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit était que Tom l'avait trouvé dans la maison de ses parents complètement détruite, alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Tous les résidants, mis à part elle, étaient morts. Ayant eu pitié d'elle, il la prit avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui encore, quatorze ans plus tard, elle avait des doutes sur cette version des faits. Car si le Ministre avait vraiment eu pitié d'elle, il ne l'obligerait pas à porter des vêtements sales et déchirés, ni à faire toutes les corvées de cet immense château, ni à subir les mauvaises langues des invités de Tom, encore moins à coucher sur un tas de couvertures crasseuses qui lui servaient de matelas…

Depuis son enfance, le Ministre et les hommes en noirs appelés Mangemorts ne cessaient de la terroriser. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mot : la pauvre était traumatisée. Elle n'était même pas sur de reconnaître sa voix si elle l'entendait. Pour finir, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne reçoive au moins un _«_ _Endoloris »_.

Et pour aller plus loin, elle était certaine que son logeur avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de sa famille...

« - Toi-là ! Viens ici ? l'appela Tom »

Cette voix dure qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fit sortir de ses pensées. Prudemment, la jeune fille s'avança vers cet homme qui semblait si beau mais tellement diabolique. Ses cheveux châtains était bien coiffés ; ses habits, impeccables comme toujours ; et ces yeux bleus, qui semblaient faire fondre toutes les femmes, avaient soudainement pris une lueur rouge vif.

« -Ecoute bien, car je ne le répéterai pas. Durant cette soirée qui aura lieu dans un mois exactement, je ne veux aucun faux pas de ta part. Tu ne seras pas là en tant que servante mais, cette fois, en tant qu'invitée. »

Attendez ! Hermione doutait de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses oreilles avaient du lui jouer un mauvais tour. Pourtant, elle brava sa timidité et baissa légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement.

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Comme je le disais, des sorciers de haut rang viendront ici même. J'ai aussi pris la peine d'inviter la presse ainsi que…Dumbledore, finit-il par une grimace.

-Pourquoi, fit Damien d'une voix butée. Tu n'as jamais pu le supporter. Moi, non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Parce qu'il est une des personnes qui me soupçonnerait de _la_ maltraiter, déclara-t'-il en désignant Hermione d'un signe de tête. Mais, une fois qu'ils l'auront vu descendre à ton bras, ces soupçons disparaîtront ainsi que la réputation de ce cher Dum…

-Comment ? s'exclama Damien écœuré. Il va falloir que passe la soirée avec _elle_ ? »

Sentant qu'elle faisait l'objet de tous les regards, Hermione préféra garder la tête baissée.

« -Pauvre Damien, se dit Rita en secouant lentement la tête.

-Il faut que tu le fasses, continua le Mage. C'est capital pour moi, pour mes élections.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'il reste à coté d'elle ? demanda Jessica alors qu'elle se faisait les ongles. Elle ne sait même pas se tenir…elle n'a aucune éducation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai personnellement de _son éducation_. Et ce dès demain matin.

-Ce n'est pas que je mette ta compétence en doute, mon Oncle, mais je ne crois pas qu'un mois suffira à faire de cette…fille, une dame raffinée. »

Encore une fois, la jeune adolescente sentit encore sur elle le regard brûlant du Mage. Elle ravala sa salive. Elle redoutait déjà les moments supplémentaires qu'elle allait devoir passer avec Lui.

« -Avec moi, elle marchera droit, tu verras »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure plus tard, la pleine lune avait laissé place à un temps pluvieux et orageux. C'est sous cet orage et cette pluie battante que, dans un cimetière proche, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans se rendait sous la tombe de ses parents. Il était brun, ni trop grand, ni trop petit (1,75m), ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude qui avait fait fondre plus d'une jeune femme. Orphelin depuis ses cinq ans, Harry Potter avait grandi avec son parrain Sirius Black. James et Lily Potter avaient assassinés en essayant de protéger leur fils.

Plus il se rapprochait de leur tombe et plus des souvenirs revenait à Harry :

Il revoyait la première fois que son père et lui étaient montés sur un balais ensemble ; toutes les fois où sa mère lui racontait des histoires pour l'endormir ; tous les fous rire qu'il avait eu avec ses parents ;…

Tout cela s'était terminé en une seule nuit, par la faute d'un seul homme qui n'avait pas supporté que son père se marie avec une _«_ _Sang de Bourbe »_ comme ils disaient tous.

Il arriva enfin en face des deux tombes en marbre gris. Lorsqu'il vit leur photo, une larme descendit sur sa joue et se mélangea aux goûtes de pluie qui baignait son visage. Il avait apporté deux bouquets de roses rouges, qui apparemment, étaient les fleurs préférées de Lily. Il prit les deux vases posés sur le marbre et mit les fleurs à l'intérieur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta là à contempler leur photo : tous deux faisaient de grand sourire. Tous deux ignoraient que quelques temps plus tard, ils seraient séparés de leur fils par la mort.

Un homme d'environ trente à quarante ans, regardait avec la larme à l'œil, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce dernier avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour donner au jeune homme devant lui, une enfance normale malgré ce drame. Mais dans ses yeux d'enfant, régnait toujours une grande tristesse et ce jusqu'à sa majorité…

Sirius Black approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« -S'il savait tout ce que tu avais accomplis depuis ces cinq dernières années, ils seraient fiers de toi.

-Ah…fit-il la voix étouffée par les sanglots

-J'en suis sûr. Viens, je crois que Dumbledore a besoin de toi… »


	3. Le Soir du Bal

Je suis encore nouvelle sur le site. Je ne suis pas encore habituée, je suis donc désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviewers dans le second chapitre. Ce que je vais faire maintenant :

A **Mlle Black** Merci, pour ta review. Oui, au début, j'ai pensé qu'Hermione pourrait servir Drago Malfoy mais ensuite après avoir lu le sixième tome d'Harry Potter, j'ai commencé à le voir autrement. Dans mon histoire, il sera un allié et non un ennemi.

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Je te remercie de ton encouragement. Je te poste ce chapitre et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

**Cloudsdreams :** Cher reviewer, voici la suite tant demandée. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle te plaira.

**Laura-067 : **En effet, tu as tout compris. Mais, j'imagine que maintenant tu le sais déjà.

Allez bonne lecture à tous et continuez à laisser des messages, s'il vous plaît.

LE SOIR DU BAL

Un mois après, Hermione regardait encore la neige tomber doucement à travers la fenêtre du sous-sol du manoir.

De temps en temps, son regard se décrochait des sombres nuages et se fixait sur son reflet qui se voyait légèrement dans la glace. Elle regardait ses propres yeux d'une couleur ambre, ses cheveux auburn emmêlés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ainsi que sa peau terne.

Elle passa sa main sur son bras et le massa. Les nombreux _« Endoloris »_ reçus avaient laissés des courbatures un peu partout sur son corps.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Tom avait accepté de parfaire son éducation. Et malheureusement pour elle, il avait remarqué que plus elle était sous pression, mieux elle apprenait. Avec la peur au ventre, elle avait appris à manier les couverts de table, à danser, à marcher avec grâce,…, sauf à parler. A part les hurlements qu'elle poussait sous les sorts douloureux des autres sorciers, personne n'avait pu lui arracher un mot

Une minute plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle vénérait le plus chez elle, le médaillon en or qu'elle possédait. Elle n'était sûre pas que Tom connaisse l'existence de cet objet, car il le lui aurait pris.

C'était le seul souvenir dont elle se rappelait vraiment : quelques fois, elle s'endormait avec l'image de ses parents lui passant cette chaîne autour du cou.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se remettait à sourire…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques soirs plus tard, deux jeunes hommes allaient entrer dans l'immense manoir qui se présentait à eux. L'un d'eux était Harry Potter, l'autre, plus grand mais du même âge, était roux et se nommait Ron Weasley. Ce dernier était la raison pour laquelle Harry se rendait dans la demeure de son pire ennemi. Ron, ayant participé et remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avait été invité à recevoir sa récompense ici même. Le jeune brun, remarquant l'imprudence du fait de le laisser y aller seul, décida d'accompagner son meilleur ami. Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée où deux gorilles les attendaient. Le brun les reconnut tout de suite : Crabbe et Goyle. Avec un air mauvais, Ron leur montra le carton d'invitation.

Le rouquin les vit se jeter un regard éloquent puis les détailler du regard.

Ron portait une nouvelle robe de bal que lui avaient achetée ses frères Fred et Georges Weasley. Elle était d'un vert resplendissant _(«_ _la même couleur que les yeux de Harry_ _»_ remarqua Mrs Weasley, les larmes aux yeux).

Bref, le genre de chose que l'on met pour se faire voir. Et il avait raison : ce soir était un grand soir pour Ron et les autres Weasley. Tous qui avaient osé les regarder de haut regrettaient à présent et il ne devait cette victoire qu'à sa famille mais aussi à son ami qui n'a pas douté de lui une seule seconde.

Crabbe regarda enfin Harry. Une veste noire, une chemise blanche et pour finir un baggy noir. Ron remarquait qu'il était habillé assez simplement pour une réception aussi importante et pour une température pareille _(car il faisait -5°)_. Mais combien de fille ne s'étaient pas retournées sur leur passage pour le voir de plus près. Disons _« les voir »_ car Ron aussi était devenu un beau jeune homme.

Et pour le froid, il avait sûrement du utiliser un sort de _chauffage interne_.

« - Alors, on peut entrer, s'impatienta le brun.

- Hum…Z'êtes en r'tard. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous deux à la salle des fêtes. C'était un immense endroit où régnait calme et chaleur grâce aux multitudes de bougies suspendues en l'air. Le plafond représentait un ciel dégagé de soir de Décembre. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient doucement sur la piste de danse où une centaine d'invités valsaient sur une douce musique composée par un orchestre. Devant la piste se trouvait un escalier et une scène où on imaginait que le Ministre apparaîtrait. Des sculptures de glace représentant différents écrivains ou artistes célèbres du monde des sorciers étaient installés le long des murs.

Le jeune roux ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'émerveillement quand une voix traînarde le fit redescendre brutalement sur Terre.

« -Attention, Weasley. Le fait que tu sois le vainqueur ne t'autorise pas à inonder le plancher avec ta salive, alors ferme la bouche.

-Malfoy, chuchota Harry avec un léger sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Quelle question ! J'ai appris que vous vous rendiez à cette petite cérémonie et j'ai jugé bon de venir…au cas où il y aurait de l'action.

-On s'en serait passé, bougonna Ron

Depuis longtemps, entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, il s'était lié une certaine fidélité, voire une grande compassion pour l'autre. A ses onze ans, Lucius Malfoy avait décidé de déshériter son fils après la disparition étrange et inexpliquée de sa femme Narcissa. N'ayant nulle part où aller, Dumbledore décida de le placer chez les Weasley, au grand malheur de Ron.

Aujourd'hui, légèrement plus grand que Harry, Drago était un séduisant jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de père, sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux blonds retombaient naturellement devant ses beaux yeux gris d'acier. Malgré le manque de moyen des Weasley, il avait toujours gardé un goût prononcé pour le luxe et les vêtements de classe comme le montre ses habits actuels : un smoking _(taillé sur mesure bien sûr)_ et un chapeau _(genre à la mode des années 30 en Amérique)._

« -Enfin, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Tom Jedusort invite Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, continua-t'-il sans faire attention à la remarque de Ron et aux regards de ces demoiselles posées sur lui.

-Dumbledore, il est là ? »

En effet, Harry vit un homme assez âgé avec une longue barbe, discuté avec deux autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Soudain, la musique se coupa et quelques applaudissements se firent pour l'orchestre.

Les journalistes se rapprochèrent de la scène. Des crépitements de flash retentirent. Tous se tournèrent vers l'estrade et un silence admiratif se fit.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici, dans ma modeste demeure, annonça Tom. »

Le ministre était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu sombre allant avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs étaient magnifiquement attachés en arrière avec un ruban noir. Des exclamations furent poussées par quelques dames de la quarantaine lorsque Tom dévoila ses dents blanches par un sourire charmeur.

« - Ce soir est un grand soir. Comme vous le savez tous, la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'est déroulé il y a un mois de cela. Malgré le courage, la force et la hardiesse de chacun des trois élus, un seul en est sorti vainqueur. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir ces trois concurrents à qui je demanderai de venir me rejoindre ici et maintenant. »

Sous les acclamations de la foule, Ron alla rejoindre ses anciens rivaux qui se dirigeaient vers l'estrade, au près du ministre.

« -Tout d'abord, je vous demanderai d'acclamer la jeune et talentueuse Mélodie Perriac de l'université de Versailles en France. Elle a 17 ans et atteint la troisième place avec 450 points…»

Applaudissements. Une jeune femme blonde s'avança sur le podium où une certaine Jessica Williams lui remit un gros tigre en peluche et une médaille de bronze.

« - Oui, bravo. Ensuite la seconde marche du podium revient à John Rider de l'académie de Salem en Amérique. Il a 20 ans et collecte 570 points. »

Encore des applaudissements. Une médaille d'argent et un cadeau soigneusement emballé furent remis au jeune brun par Jessica.

« - Et pour finir, je vous demanderai accueil chaleureusement nôtre vainqueur. Il a 19 ans, représente l'université de Northbourg à Londres. C'est avec 620 points que Ronald Weasley atteint la première place du podium. Il mérite tous nos applaudissements pour ce merveilleux exploit… »

Ron s'avança en regardant la foule d'un air ébahi. Des centaines de gens, sa famille, Dumbledore, Harry, Drago, Sirius…Tous étaient là pour lui. C'était un rêve qui venait de se réaliser. Ce fut Tom qui lui remis sa récompense : un bouquet de fleurs rouges, une médaille d'or, un cadeau et un sac de 2000 gallions comme convenus.

Ron leva les yeux vers cet homme qui semblait si souriant mais le méprisait du regard. Celui lui remis son sourire et son air de mépris, pris ses récompenses et sortit de la scène.

Tout en continuant d'être félicité de toute part, il s'avança vers ses amis et sa famille qui furent rejoints par Dumbledore et Sirius.

« -Toutes mes félicitations, Mr Weasley.

-Oui, Ron. Tu as été super ! s'exclama Ginny

-Merci, merci à tous ! »

Pour la seconde fois, le public se retourna vers le Ministre.

« - Maintenant que la remise de récompense à été faite, je tenais à vous présenter une personne qui m'est très chère.

Il montra d'un geste, un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, situé derrière la foule. Tout le monde se tourna et un silence de mort s'installa.

En haut de l'escalier se trouvait un jeune couple.

Damien Rodriguez offrit son bras à la jeune femme qui le prit et commencèrent leur lente descente des marches. La jeune femme se sentit mal en voyant tous ces regards braqués sur elle. Soudain, elle rata une marche. Bascula en avant. Damien la retint.

« - Fais un peu attention, Bon sang, lui souffla-t'-il. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier et se dirigèrent aussi vers le Ministre. Une fois à ses cotés, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un sourire entendu.

« - Je vous présente mon filleul Damien Rodriguez et sa délicieuse compagne qui se nomme…Emma…Sanders. Emma Sanders. »

Quelques battements de mains surpris se firent entendre.

Sur la scène, Damien la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle avance un peu. Avec une expression d'incertitude, elle regarda cette foule de gens qui la regardait avec une expression de surprise. Disons qu'ils la dévisageaient. Et c'était compréhensible : ses cheveux avant emmêlés étaient à présent souples et lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Sa peau terne et marquée par les coups qu'elle avait, était maintenant propre et net. Elle portait une merveilleuse robe bleu clair presque blanche qui découvrait ses épaules, mais couvrait ses bras et ses jambes _(description un peu coute, désolé, lol)_.

Et parmi tous ses regards qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, un seul sut l'hypnotisée.

Deux yeux vert émeraude la détaillaient du regard. Deux yeux la faisaient se sentir exceptionnellement belle et non une moins-que-rien. Ce jeune homme qui devait être plus âgé qu'elle, vu sa taille, lui souriait doucement.

Ce sourire tendre et doux. Il y avait longtemps que personne ne lui avait adressé.

On aurait dit que plus personne n'existait, chaque seconde paraissait être une éternité. Elle aurait voulu nager dans cette mer verte pendant des heures, des jours, toute sa vie.

Elle sentait désormais qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui.

Au même moment, elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce jeune homme ressentait exactement la même chose…

Au même moment, aucun d'eux ne s'était rendu compte que ce lien qui les unissait désormais avait été remarqué par les deux Mages : Dumbledore et…

Voldemort.

Voilà ce sera tout pour le moment. La suite arrivera bientôt (Lol: Quand j'aurai fini mes devoirs, en fait). Alors A+


	4. Pour Une Dernière Danse

POUR UNE DERNIERE DANSE

Tous deux nageaient à présent dans un véritable rêve devenu réalité.

« - Elle d'origine sorcière mais elle ne possède aucun pouvoir magique, continuait Tom Jedusor. »

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux ; ils étaient seuls, rien que tous les deux…rien que tous les deux…

« - En effet, c'est une Cracmol comme penseraient certains d'entre vous,...

_Rien que tous les deux…_

« -Mais cela n'empêchera pas mon filleul de l'épouser. Car comme je vous le disais, ils sont fiancés… »

Rien que t…Une seconde,…sa fiancée. L'impression de bonheur s'était évanouit aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut. Elle se retourna brusquement vers les deux hommes. Tom arborait un radieux sourire ignorant totalement les sombres regards de Damien. Cette dernière détourna son attention d'eux sur celui qui avait su la séduire…mais il n'était plus là.

Quelques instants après, la jeune fille soi-disant appelée « Emma » se retrouva au bras de _son fiancé_, félicité de toute part par des dizaines de personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu tout en _**le** _cherchant. Mais aucune trace de lui.

Enfin, l'orchestre recommença à jouer. Des couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et commencèrent à tournoyer avec grâce. Toujours au bras de Damien et sous le regard insistant de Tom, Hermione aussi se laissa entraîner vers ces gens. Son cavalier enlaça sa main gauche avec la sienne, mit la main droite de sa compagne sur son épaule et la sienne sur sa taille.

Ils commencèrent enfin à bouger. Cette valse sembla durer des heures pour Hermione. Dès la deuxième musique achevée, elle se sentait déjà épuisée. Enfin, le jeune brun, sûrement lassé d'elle, la raccompagna vers le coin de la salle où étaient installés des chaises et des tables. Sur une de ces tables se trouvaient de nombreux mets délicieux.

Le jeune couple se servit et s'installa un peu plus loin. Le Ministre, qui passait de table en table pour saluer ses invités, se retrouva bientôt en face d'eux.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, je suis impressionné, fit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Je t'ai observé pendant toute la soirée et tu n'as pas fait une seule bêtise. N'oublie pas que tu es la reine de la soirée, toutes les têtes sont tournées vers toi. Alors ne gâche pas tout. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Tom se tourna enfin vers son filleul qui ne cessait d'observer la jolie jeune fille française qui avait terminé troisième dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers :

« - Bon, je crois que cette comédie a assez duré, non, lança son filleul. Je suis apparu à son bras, nous avons dansé et maintenant, nous dînons ensemble. Je crois que toutes ces preuves suffiront à prétendre que tu es loin d'être raciste.

- Que veux-tu insinuer, fit-il de son air le plus sombre. »

Le regard de Tom s'assombrit encore et le jeune homme ne baissait pas le regard pour autant. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment apprécié Damien, elle commença quand à craindre pour lui. Hermione était bien placé pour savoir ce dont son parrain était capable lorsqu'on lui désobéissait.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage à braver cet homme si cruel. Quelle serait sa joie si un jour, elle osait pouvoir faire un tel affront à Tom.

« -Veux-tu vraiment délaisser ta fiancé pour en draguer une autre ?

- Mais, cher parrain, ce n'est pas ma fiancée, dit Damien d'un ton doucereux qui laissait voir l'insolence. Si je devais me rangé un jour, ma femme serait plus raffinée que cela. »

Un regard de dégoût fut lancé à la jeune Hermione qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir éprouver de la peur pour ce type. Contre toute attente, l'homme sourit.

« - Vas-y. Mais soit discret. Quant à toi, ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu, m'as-tu compris ? »

Elle fut contrainte de remuer la tête. A son grand soulagement, tous deux partirent. Elle resta seule. Elle ne fut pas triste au contraire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour danser joyeusement, librement comme le faisait cette jeune femme rousse si élégante avec son ami blond. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient légèrement bouclés au bout. Sa robe noire tournoyait autour d'elle. Son ami était vêtu comme à la mode des années 30, tout de noir. _« Cela lui va très bien, pensa-t'-elle »._ Ce dernier ne lui était pas inconnu.

_« Flash-back »_

Il y avait longtemps, alors qu'elle n'avait à peine huit ans, un petit garçon âgé de dix ans nommé Drago, jouait souvent avec elle. Lui seul savait comment la faire rire. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se rappela la suite. Son père la détestait et détestait encore plus les voir s'amuser ensemble. Elle se souvînt de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise un soir entre lui et Tom :

« - Maître, ce n'est qu'une Moldue…Comment pouvez-vous la garder chez vous ? Comment osez-vous la regarder sans ressentir de dégoût ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Malfoy. Contente-toi simplement de me servir. En ce qui concerne ton fils, je l'empêcherai de la revoir, compte sur moi. »

Suite à cela, Tom était venu la voir le soir-même et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait un creux entre les Moldus et les autres sorciers et ce creux ne devait pas être franchi. Elle avait dû renoncer à l'amitié que lui donnait ce petit garçon. Sa mère qui éprouvait de la compassion pour elle était allé parler à son mari. Une dispute éclata entre eux et la belle Narcissa disparut sans laisser de trace.

_« Fin du Flash-back »_

Quant à Drago, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle en était sûre. C'était lui. Son cœur se remit à battre si fort. Des larmes de joie apparurent. Elle jeta un regard vers Tom qui parlait à ses admiratrices. Il avait le dos tourné. C'était le moment où jamais. Elle se leva et alla vers eux. Mais comme si la malchance lui souriait, un groupe de gens passa devant elle. Puis plus rien. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Un autre problème se posait : elle. Elle était perdue. Lorsqu'elle essaya de retourna à sa place, elle se fit bousculer par des dizaines de couples qui ne cessaient de tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle se sentit mal tout d'un coup, l'ambiance calme prit une tournure malfaisante. Elle était déboussolée, poussée de toute part.

Elle avait mal au cœur, elle tourna sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle **le** reconnut. Elle se redressa subitement et leur nez se frôlèrent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa bouche. Il prit un malin plaisir à plonger ses yeux dans son regard couleur ambre : _« Dieu qu'elle est belle, songea-t'-il »_

« -Vous dansez ? demanda-t'-il. J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas vôtre futur époux. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade, une comédie, qu'elle n'épouserait jamais un homme comme Damien Rodriguez. Elle se contenta encore et seulement de hocher la tête.

La merveilleuse impression de rêver recommença. Hermione se surprit à sourire comme elle n'avait jamais sourit, à rire comme elle n'avait jamais rit. Au centre de la piste, il la fit tourner doucement sur elle-même puis la ramena vers lui. Un slow aussi bien connut des sorciers que des Moldus commença. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Des sourires timides se firent, les lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'unirent.

La jeune fille qui n'avait jamais ressentit cela ne cessait de penser : _« Faîtes que cela ne s'arrête pas, s'il vous plaît. »_

De toutes les jeunes femmes avec qui il avait eu des relations, c'était la première fois qu'Harryressentait tant de chose.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Avec un frisson de plaisir, elle sentit ses bras la serrer très fort. Elle se laissa alors doucement aller. Elle n'entendait plus la musique, elle ne sentait plus les gens autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était la douce chaleur de ce charmant jeune homme qui commençait à l'envahir…


	5. La Fuite

LA FUITE

Deux heures plus tard, trois amis se retrouvèrent au bar du coin. Ron continuait à fêter joyeusement sa victoire avec Drago. Harry, lui, n'était pas de la fête. Ils étaient attablés près d'une fenêtre où on pouvait voir s'élevé le château du Ministre. Durant toute la soirée, le jeune brun n'avait pas quitté cet endroit du regard.

« - Harry, mon vieux, laisse-la tomber, fit Ron. Tu as entendu tout comme nous, elle est fiancée à ce type.

- Mais…elle ne semblait amoureuse.

- Moi, elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais…cela fait tellement longtemps…, finit Drago dans un murmure. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait attiré l'attention des deux autres.

« - Tu…tu la connais ?

- Ca se pourrait, Potter. Ecoute, il y a longtemps, lorsque mon père partait en mission pour Tom, je restais dans le manoir. Je passais mon temps à traîner avec une petite fille.

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Elle avait un médaillon sur lequel il y avait écrit « Hermione G. ». Je ne sais pas si c'était son nom car elle ne parlait jamais. On m'avait dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un tragique accident. Mais, vois-tu, il y a une grande différence entre cette femme que tu as vue et la fillette dont je te parle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron complètement désintéressé par l'histoire de son ami.

- Parce que je ne crois que Tom l'aurait laissé venir à ce bal. Ce n'était qu'une servante et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait des pouvoirs magiques. »

Un long silence pesant suivit cet interrogatoire. Seuls les douze coups de minuits émis par l'horloge au dessus d'eux cassèrent cette ambiance. Puis :

« - MAIS, OUI ! bien sur ! C'est évident, s'écria Ron en faisant sursauter les deux serveuses qui astiquaient le bar.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Weastiti ?

- Depuis un certain temps, des rumeurs courent sur le Ministre comme quoi il serait à l'origine des agressions meurtrières des Moldus où des sorciers étant en relation avec eux.

- Et alors ? demanda Drago

- Ben…heu…bégaya-t'-il perdu.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait très bien pu mentir aux gens en disant que son filleul va épouser une non-sorcière. Ainsi, il s'assure une réputation d'homme ouvert aux mariages mixtes entre sorciers et moldus.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça que je voulais dire !

- Alors, tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade. Tom ne la laissera jamais se marier avec son filleul, continua-t'-il soulagé. »

Drago et Ron s'échangèrent des regards inquiet tandis que Harry leur expliquait sa version des faits. Il était vrai que leur jeune ami prenait un air légèrement inquiétant.

« - N'est-ce pas ? s'adressa le jeune brun aux deux autres

- Heu…Oui, bien sûr, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trois cents mètres plus loin, dans le manoir du Ministre, une atmosphère calme (pour une fois) régnait. Hermione marchait dans un sombre couloir éclairé par les rayons de la lune qui s'engouffraient par les grandes fenêtres du mur qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

Le parc semblait si paisible. La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir ; réfléchir à sa vie sans avenir, à ce qu'elle aurait ressemblé si ses parents étaient encore là…Mais en fait, elle pensait surtout à lui,…Oui, à lui et à ce rêve éphémère qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle avait déjà enlevée sa robe et avait revêtu ses habits habituels. La potion utilisée pour que ses cheveux soient lisses et soyeux avait disparut mais peu importe. A présent, plusieurs sentiments s'étaient emparés d'elle.

Elle était si heureuse et en même temps décontenancée : elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un seul homme pouvait faire naître autant de choses en elle.

Elle était tristesse aussi : tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre était à présent sans importance car elle était à présent redevenue la petite servante qui était à la botte de Tom et ses hommes appelés Mangemorts... Mangemorts…

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, pourquoi ce nom : Mangemorts. Elle savait seulement que ces hommes ne passaient pas inaperçu dans le monde des sorciers. D'après les anciens journaux qu'elle avait rarement entre les mains, ils agresseraient plusieurs personnes. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Tout ce qu'elle désirait pour l'instant, c'était aller dans cette petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre et songer à cet homme…à ses yeux émeraude, ses cheveux en bataille qu'elle imaginerait caresser de ses mains et à son…

« - Eh, toi là !! »

Cette voix brusque la fit sortir des ses rêveries. Elle se retourna et vit McNair, un homme grand, robuste et couvert de cicatrices. Ses petits yeux noirs d'une nature malsaine la fixaient avec une lueur étrange : On aurait dit qu'il…qu'il était heureux ?

Ce n'est pas sans inquiétude qu'elle le suivit. Sur le visage de cet homme si froid en général (pas autant que Tom) se dessinait un petit sourire. Inutile de préciser que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre à coucher du Ministre.

Hermione n'était jamais venue ici. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle hésita à entrer quand McNair lui ouvrit la porte. Résultat, il la poussa violemment à l'intérieur. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Lentement, elle se mit sur ses genoux et redressa la tête.

Elle vit deux pieds chaussés élégamment devant elle. Avec appréhension et toujours à terre, elle leva les yeux. Bien sûr, ces deux chaussures appartenaient à Tom Jedusor en personne. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour la regarder de haut et lui lancer des regards débordant de rage. Elle osa le regarder durant deux secondes puis préféra baisser les yeux.

« - Tu as raison de rester à genoux, car c'est ici qu'est ta place. Je vais te faire voir ce qui arrive aux gens qui me désobéissent. »

Elle sentit le Mage s'éloigner. Malgré tout, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une vaste pièce, assez sombre. Elle était face à un très grand lit puis il y avait une cheminée où grondait un feu d'une couleur verte. A sa gauche, de grandes fenêtres que Tom s'empressait de cacher de ses rideaux et une porte avec pour gravure un cobra royal qui menait à un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Cette pièce semblait si immense et si vide. Et pourtant, une présence malsaine flottait dans l'air.

Hermione avait déjà ressenti cette impression.

**_Flash-back_**

Il y a longtemps, tard dans la nuit, elle pleurait encore et appelait sa mère pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Le petit espace dans lequel elle logeait paraissait si sombre. Les rayons lunaires donnaient naissances à ombres effrayantes qui se dessinaient sur les quatre coins de l'endroit. Elles semblaient monstrueuses et mobiles. Toutes les nuits, c'était ainsi. Si bien qu'un soir, le Ministre en eut assez.

La petite fille de trois ans et demi fut emmenée de force dans la cave la plus profonde du manoir. Elle était éclairée par quelques torches de flamme accrochées au mur. Les larmes que contenaient ses yeux rendaient sa vision très floue. Mais, elle put quand même le voir ouvrir une très grande malle. L'instant d'après, la pièce s'assombrit davantage et un courant d'air glacial se fit sentir.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un eut coupé le son. Les bruits nocturnes (criquets, grillons, oiseaux de nuit,…) se turent subitement. Un silence de mort s'abattit. Même la petite Hermione n'entendit plus ses pleurs et ses gémissements.

Enfin, cette chose sortit de la malle. D'abord une main…enfin ce qu'il en restait : les os constituant normalement la main humaine sortirent. Puis un visage de femme se fit voir. Là encore, ce fut une tête de mort avec des cheveux ternes. Avec des mouvements lents et faibles, elle réussit à s'extraire de la malle. La petite fille terrifiée essaya de s'éloigna le plus possible de cette créature mais elle fut bientôt stoppée par un mur. Des tremblements violents envahirent son corps et elle fut incapable de crier. Elle regarda ce monstre qui respirait à présent bruyamment. A quatre pattes, la tête baissée comme si elle cherchait une piste à flairer (comme les animaux), elle avançait doucement vers elle. Puis, elle s'arrêta. Un long moment suivit ce geste. Tom était toujours là, derrière la bête, se délectant de ce spectacle atroce.

Subitement, la créature leva la tête vers sa future victime pétrifiée d'horreur. Ses yeux exorbités étaient aussi blancs que de la neige. Un cri aigu sortit de se bouche pourvue de quelques dents d'une couleur jaunâtre et d'une liquide noir gluant.

La dernière chose que vit la jeune fille fut ce monstre en train de sauter sur elle…Une vague vision d'un dôme protecteur activé par Tom…et le noir complet. Peut-être s'était-elle évanouie ? Le lendemain matin, elle réveilla dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour qu'elle s'en remette. Depuis, elle s'était souvent demandé si cela était un cauchemar ou…la réalité ?

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Etrangement, son intuition lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Les mêmes symptômes se faisaient ressentir. Le froid, le silence, la pénombre grandissante.

« - Je t'avais ordonné pendant la soirée de rester à ta place. Et cinq minutes plus tard, je te vois au bras de qui ? Harry Potter. J'ai fait la bêtise de te pardonner toutes tes erreurs, de te donner une autre chance, encore et encore…Et comment suis-je remercié ? En entendant mes invités me dire que tu étais avec une autre personne que ton fiancé…? »

Tom avait maintenant pris place près de la porte à la gravure de serpent, ses longs doigts posés sur la poignée. Il la tourna doucement et la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.

Des frissons désagréables parcoururent son dos.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle revit cette « main » démunie de peau et de chair.

« - Il y a longtemps, vous aviez déjà fait connaissance. Te souviens-tu d'elle, Moldue ? »

L'entrebâillement de la porte laissait à présent voir son visage squelettique. Les yeux blancs de la créature se fixèrent sur elle.

La tension devint à son comble. Plus rien ne bougeait. Hermione était paralysée de terreur. Seul le Mage semblait se réjouir de sa situation.

« - Bien, je vois qu'il faut que je refasse les présentations. La revoilà, ma chère : la plus merveilleuse de toutes mes créations. Je l'ai appelé l'Ombre, d'autres la surnomme la Sinistre. Partout où elle passe, elle ne laisse pas de trace (Eh, ça rime. Ch'suis douée non ?). Durant toutes ces années où elle a travaillé pour moi, elle s'occupait de capturer les gens que je jugeais gênant et d'en faire ses esclaves. Ou bien, elle se contentait seulement de les priver de leur âme. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne m'a jamais déçu. »

Et la chasseresse d'âme ne cessait dévorer sa future victime du regard.

« - Je l'ai beaucoup amélioré depuis. Avant, ce n'était qu'une marionnette dont je dirigeais l'existence à distance. Maintenant, je lui ai donné sa propre intelligence, elle a tout un empire d'esclaves et de créatures plus terrifiantes les une que les autres. Rare sont les personnes qui sut lui résister. Parmi elles,…Dumbledore, finit-il avec ne expression de dégoût. Tu comprends donc qu'il faut une grande puissance magique pour la repousser. Il est bien sûr évident que tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Il a raison, pensa la jeune fille. Je suis réellement perdue… »

A suivre…

(Non, je plaisante. Il est 23h17 aux Antilles et je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, alors je continue. Je sais que je me répète mais : I love reviews !!!!!) Voilà la suite :

Le Mage sortit de la pièce, un air non mécontent de lui sur le visage. Il ferma la porte à double tour puis se retourna pour s'en aller quand il fut stoppé dans son élan. Ses hommes étaient là, ils attendaient tous le moment où la Sang-De-Bourbe rejoindrait l'enfer crée par la Sinistre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la chambre du Ministre, une scène effroyable s'y déroulait. La Sinistre glissa lentement vers une forme sombre et tremblotante appuyée contre le mur d'en face. Le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre le léger bruit que faisait sa longue robe noire lorsqu'elle glissait vers Hermione.

Cette dernière, jeune femme de 17 ans, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle aurait normalement aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant elle, rire avec ses amis, se préoccuper des ses études,… mais au lieu de ça, elle se prépare à être transformée en une sorte d'esclave mentale, sans âme, sans but,…Cette fois tout était terminé pour elle.

La Sinistre avait fait apparaître dans ses mains un bâton en bois d'ébène qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle faisait des mouvements simples avec ce bout de bois et à chaque mouvement, une ombre apparaissait sur le sol. Une forme humaine commençait alors à se former et à suivre sa maîtresse.

Cette dernière se stabilisa à deux mètre de sa future victime. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle s'accélérer de seconde en seconde. Déjà dix de ses serviteurs était apparut derrière elle, prêts à lui obéir. Ces derniers s'emparèrent de la jeune femme et la mirent debout. A son grand malheur, elle put « La » voir de plus près. Ses cheveux ternes s'emblaient flotter au tour de sa tête. Pourtant malgré le froid, il n'y avait aucun vent. Elle put aussi affronter en face le regard cruel de cette créature et se fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de ressentir une douleur aigüe dans ton son corps.

Ca y est… La transformation avait commencé. Ses cris désespérés ne semblaient pas avoir un quelconque effet sur la Sinistre. Déjà, elle sentait ses forces mentales s'évaporer. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, à réfléchir… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que les deux monstres qui la tenaient, l'avaient lâché. Elle était en lévitation. L'Ombre pointait son bâton sur elle où une lumière mauve sortait de l'extrémité et entourait son corps.

Elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Mais bientôt, une sensation étrange se fit sentir à son cou. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main, elle sentit sa chaîne vibrer de plus en plus violement. Elle lui semblait aussi qu'un halo d'une couleur dorée commença à l'entourer, ayant pour effet de repousser la lueur mauve. Aussitôt, ses pensées lui furent redues.

Elle retomba lourdement car sa lévitation cessa. Mais pas cette lueur. Celle-ci remonta le chemin qu'avait suivi la lueur mauve en sens inverse puis s'attaqua à la Sinistre et à ses valets. Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva complètement ses esprits et ses forces, elle vit onze formes humaines bouger et gémir de douleur entourée d'un halo doré.

Vite !! Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entre mais elle était bloquée. Alors, elle se mit à frapper dessus qui explosa en mille morceau dans une explosion assourdissante. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, encore abasourdie par ce phénomène : elles étaient entourées de cette même couleur dorée.

Elle sursauta : des voix et des exclamations provenant de l'étage supérieur (celui des chambres) se faisaient entendre. Et deux secondes après, des bruits de transplanage se produirent. Ignorant les interpellations et les sortilèges lancés qui la rataient de peu, la jeune fille fonça dans le couloir sombre. Guidé par les rayons de lune, elle aperçut l'endroit où elle était il y a vingt minutes de ça. Les grandes fenêtres se rapprochaient à une certaine allure mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à courir : au contraire, elle redoubla de vitesse.

Au manoir du Ministre, dans cette nuit calme et paisible, personne ne s'attend à voir une des immenses fenêtres du château se faire détruire par les rayons rougeoyants des sortilèges puis se faire traverser par le corps d'une jeune adolescente. Cette même adolescente se releva tant bien que mal puis continua sa course effrénée, une dizaine d'homme vêtu de noir à ses trousses.

Heureusement pour elle, ces derniers étaient revenus bredouilles.

« - Je récompenserai personnellement celui ou celle qui me la ramènera morte ou vive, avait ordonné de le Mage. Elle sait trop de choses, je ne peux pas la laisser dans la nature.

- Mais Maître, il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle ne nous dénonce. Elle n'a jamais prononcé un seul mot. »

Le Lord fixa un instant son serviteur avec froideur puis le désigna du doigt en appelant sa créature. Le Mangemort eut à peine le temps de le supplier de le pardonner que déjà la même lueur s'emparait de lui. Il le regarda souffrir puis se taire. Ses pupilles devinrent blanches et une forme blanche sortit de son corps. Cette forme fantomatique était la réplique exacte de son propriétaire. En hurlant, en protestant et en suppliant, son âme fut aspirée dans la gueule grande ouverte de la Sinistre.

Les autres hommes horrifié par ce qu'ils venaient de voir furent paralysés.

« - Si aucun d'entre vous ne veux le suivre, je vous déconseille de discuter mes ordres. Elle est peut-être muette mais elle a de grands pouvoirs. Voyez comme elle a repoussée ma créature. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque d'avoir une autre menace pour ma popularité. Alors, RAMENEZ-LA-MOI !!!! »


	6. Retrouvaille

RETROUVAILLE

Sur la Communauté sorcière, la splendeur de la lune était cachée par de gros nuages noirs. D'abord, un peu, puis une grosse averse glacée, mêlée à un peu de neige, se déversa sur la ville.

(**Lol** : Vous-êtes vous déjà endormi avec le bruit que faisait la pluie sur le toit de vôtre maison. Ou bien en regardant la neige tomber ? C'est Maaagniiiifiiiiqqquuuuueeee

Bâillement. Désolé, c'est le genre de chose qui m'arrive en ce moment.)

Dans quelques maisons, des lumières s'étaient éteintes et le calme était présent.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser.

Personne ne pourrait imaginer que, dans une des ruelles sombres du Chemin de Traverse, se déroulait un combat impitoyable entre une dizaine d'hommes masqués vêtus de noir et trois autres sorciers.

Des rayons colorés mais d'une grande intensité fusaient de toutes parts. Les Mangemorts étaient certes plus nombreux, mais Harry, Ron et Drago ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Enfin, ils réussirent à mettre trois à terre, mais les jeunes se fatiguaient.

Alors, ils montèrent une stratégie : les combats cessèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent au centre et furent entourés de toutes parts. Les trois héros réunirent leur baguettes telles des épées et prononcèrent ensemble : _« Incendio »_

Aussitôt, une onde de choc enflammée balaya tous les hommes. Ces derniers furent brutalement repoussés. Avec des cris de hargne, ils transplanèrent au bercail, légèrement brulés.

Epuisé, Ron s'assit par terre en se demandant comment tout cela avait commencé. Et Drago s'adressa contre un mur sombre. Des images d'une jeune fille pourchassée par ces Mangemort leur revinrent en mémoire.

« - A propos, qui était-ce ? demanda Ron

- Je n'en sais rien. Potter où est-ce que tu… ?

- Chut, taisez-vous ! chuchota ce dernier »

Aussi essoufflé que les autres, Harry tournait le dos à ses amis et s'avançait maintenant vers un endroit démuni de lumière. Un bruit étrange ressemblant à des pleurs se faisait entendre.

« - Lumos »

Une faible lumière blanche ayant pour origine sa baguette, dévoila ce qui s'y trouvait. Harry la reconnut tout de suite : « Elle ». Mais à présent, elle était dans un état bien différent de tout à l'heure : les cheveux mouillés, du sang mélangé à l'eau de pluie dégoulinant sur ses joues, les vêtements sales et déchirés et cette lueur effrayée dans ses yeux… Il s'approcha d'elle qui était accroupie par terre. Craignant que lui aussi ne veuille du mal, elle se protégea de ses bras, en redoublant ses gémissements. Il remarqua avec peine que l'origine du sang était du à une ouverture du crane. Cela semblait assez grave. Outre cela, elle était atteinte à l'épaule et au genou gauche. Doucement, il lui fit redresser la tête.

« - Elle est gravement blessée, s'adressa Harry aux deux autres qui les avaient rejoint. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Inconsciemment, Harry plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et une certaine chaleur s'installa en eux deux. Petit à petit, la lueur épouvantée qui logeait dans le regard d'Hermione se dissipa peu à peu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Avec beaucoup de mal, ils réussirent à la mettre debout sans aggraver ses blessures. La pauvre tremblait de froid.

« - Oh, et cette pluie, qui n'en finit plus ! s'exclama Ron gelé lui aussi.

- Allez, nous irons plus vite en transplanant, fit Drago. »

Ron remarqua que le ton de ce dernier était étrange : comme légèrement aigüe. Et à son avis, cette jeune fille n'était pas innocente.

La jeune sorcière ne comprenait plus ce qu'ils disaient, encore moins où ils allaient l'emmener, ni ce qu'elle faisait là avec eux. Sa vue se brouillait et sa tête commençait à tourner. Soudainement, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et ses jambes fléchirent. Mais au lieu de rencontrer brutalement le sol froid et dur comme elle s'y attendait, une peau douce et chaude la retint. Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle tenta de s'y accrocher quelques secondes puis…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un rayon de soleil vint et éclaira le visage d'une jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement malgré la menace qui pesait maintenant sur elle. Cette dernière cligna des yeux puis les ouvrit complètement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua une personne à ses cotés qui la regardait. Elle se redressa en un éclair ce qui lui valut un foudroyant mal de tête.

« - N'aie pas peur. Tu n'as pas à me craindre… »

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle continuait de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais, tout était embrouillé dans son esprit et…Ah ! ce mal de tête ! Les évènements d'hier soir lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle le revoyait se battre avec l'aide de deux autres personnes : l'un blond, qui était celui dont elle devait absolument retrouver la trace et…l'inconnu brun dont elle ignorait totalement le nom.

Une sorte de frisson la parcouru en même temps qu'une subite douleur à l'épaule et au genou.

« - Calme-toi. Je suis Ron Weasley et je suis chargé de veiller sur toi. Tu ne risque plus rien. »

Malgré le sourire idiot qu'il lui adressait, Hermione ne se laissait pas atteindre comme ça. Un silence lourd s'installa durant lequel la jeune femme lui lançait un regard méfiant. Le pauvre Ron rougissait à vue d'œil et commençait à transpirer. Gêné, il cherchait d'autres choses intéressantes sur lesquelles il pouvait fixer son attention. Tout, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il ne croisait plus ces si beaux yeux.

Miracle ! Un bruit se fit, faisant sursauter tout le monde et cassant cette ambiance. Une branche tapait sur la fenêtre à cause du vent. Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre encore ouverte. Il mit sa tête au-dehors et regarda à gauche et à droite, de peur que ce bruit n'ait d'autres origines : Rien de suspect. Soulagé, il se retourna et s'apprêta à retrouver la jeune fille sur qui il devait veiller et…Attendez !

« - Nom de Dieu… »

Le lit…Vide !!! Plus rien…Plus personne…Un grincement…La porte qui se refermait doucement laissait un indice sur le chemin qu'elle avait dû prendre.

« - Je suis dans la merde !!! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A deux couloirs de là, Hermione marchait en boitillant. Elle se trouvait dans une robe de chambre blanche. Elle avait des bandages sur le genou et aussi sur l'épaule (mais celles-ci étaient invisibles à cause de la robe). Sur son chemin, elle croisait des tas de personnes inconnues. Elles étaient vêtues en blancs ou en vert. Certaines portaient des masques sur leur visage et la regardaient d'une manière étrange mais elle s'en fichait. Elle faisait sa route, eux, la leur. Des portes ouvertes laissaient voir des gens assis dans une chaise roulante (chose qui lui était inconnue), des gens âgés, des enfants allongés sur des lits : ceux-ci n'étaient pas dans un bon état (des cicatrices sur le visage, des jambes ou des bras dans le plâtre…)

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement devant une petite fille très maigre : elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, elle avait des bandages ensanglantés sur le ventre. Son regard triste chargé de douleur, lui faisait penser à elle. Du moins, l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait il y a plus ou moins dix ans. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas retrouvée à sa place par la faute du Ministre ? Souvent, elle n'arrivait même plus à marcher.

Inconsciemment, elle fit quelques pas en avant vers elle. Quelque chose d'inexpliquée la poussait vers cette petite blonde. Elle se rappelait qu'elle aurait tellement aimé que l'on s'occupe d'elle, qu'on lui soigne ses blessures, qu'on la réconforte…

Quelques secondes après, elle se mit alors à l'envier terriblement car une charmante femme, sûrement sa mère, vînt la prendre dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Hermione était restée sur place et regardait ce spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : la petite pleurait à présent dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci la réconfortait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles : que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être à sa place ?

« - Elle a été heurté par une voiture. Mais, elle s'en sortira. »

Sans prévenir, une voix retentit derrière son dos. En se retournant, elle vit celui qui tourmentait ses pensées quelques heures avant. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et semblait encore un peu endormi : d'ailleurs, il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle se sentit attendrie par ce geste. Le jeune homme tendit une main vers son visage et commença à essuyer les traces causées par ses larmes.

« - Tu devrais éviter de t'enfuir comme ça. Comment veux-tu que l'on te protège des Mangemorts, sinon ? »

Il lui sourit. Elle resta immobile. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur émana d'elle. Elle devina qu'une couleur rouge empourprait en ce moment même ses joues. Ce jeune brun lui tendait maintenant la main.

« - Tu viens ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle la prit. Harry la reconduisit à sa chambre maintenant envahie de monde. En faite, il n'y avait que six à huit personnes mais n'étant toujours pas habituée à la compagnie de gens, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tendit : effet immédiatement ressentit par Harry puisqu'il lui tenait encore la main. Il essaya malgré tout de la tirer (doucement bien-sûr), mais rien n'y faisait.

« - Je crois que cette jeune personne n'est pas encore habituée à la présence d'autant de monde, fit un vieil homme qui sortit du groupe. Sur ce, vous demanderais de sortir un instant. Vous aussi, Mr Potter. »

Le sorcier qui venait de parler l'intriguait fortement. Lorsque la foule se dissipa, elle vit qu'il possédait une longue barbe grise se mêlant à ses cheveux de même couleur. Derrière ses drôles de lunettes en demi-lune, des yeux rieurs et pétillants de malice l'observaient avec une certaine curiosité. Il portait une robe bleu nuit étoilée et semblait d'un grand âge. Pourtant, sa voix était forte et imposante. Une puissance émanait de ce grand barbu tout comme le Ministre. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, il semblait être quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Ce n'était pas du mépris ni du racisme qu'il ressentait pour elle mais de la compassion et une certaine…admiration ?

En tout cas, il avait raison. Hermione se rendit compte que lorsque tout le monde fut parti, elle se sentit plus tranquille.

« - Bonjour, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Eh bien, eh bien…On peut dire que tu as vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur trois de mes meilleurs élèves, cette nuit. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé sinon, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Il se déplaça vers la table de chevet situé à coté du lit où dormait Hermione une heure plus tôt. Là, il prit une petite chose rectangulaire recouverte de papier aluminium. Puis, le dénommé Dumbledore revint vers elle tout en déchirant le papier. Elle vit alors une tablette marron composée de petits et nombreux carrés. La bonne odeur qui en sortait caressait les narines de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis vingt-quatre heures.

« - Tiens, fit-il en cassant un morceau et le lui tendant. »

Cette dernière le prit avec curiosité et le porta à sa bouche. Il n'existait pas de mots dans son vocabulaire pour qualifier le goût de ce qu'elle venait de manger. C'était simplement un pur délice. En plus d'avoir bon goût, cet aliment semblait lui redonner un peu de ses forces.

« - Délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque jour, la communauté sorcière remercie encore et encore l'alchimiste du XVIIIème siècle Edward Ford pour son invention : le chocolat revigorant. Simple mais il fallait y penser. Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses : peux-tu me dire pourquoi en deux heures tu es passée de la reine du bal, qui plus est, la fiancée du filleul de Tom, à la cible des Mangemorts ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouve ?

-…

- Non ? Eh bien, tu es à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Lors d'une radiographie, une infirmière m'a montré que tu avais subi quelques coups très violents sur tes bras ainsi que tes jambes… Et nous vu de nombreuses traces d'Endoloris. Visiblement, tu as été maltraitée. Tu t'es enfuie et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es maintenant la cible principale de Tom. Je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a envoyé ses hommes à tes trousses.

- …

- Peux-tu parler ?

- …

- Tu es encore secouée par les évènements de la nuit passée et je ne crois pas que tu t'en sois encore remise. Alors, il serait préférable que tu reste sous ma protection, à mes cotés, en attendant que l'on retrouve ta famille. »

Albus avait à présent un air grave sur le visage. Il avait deviné qu'il avait touché un point sensible de la jeune fille car déjà les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifiaient petit à petit. Il préféra donc ne pas abordé ce sujet tout de suite avec elle :

« - Hier soir, j'ai discuté avec un certain Drago Malfoy…Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ? »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le morceau de chocolat que tenait Hermione tomba avec lenteur sur le sol. Un regard remplit d'espoir se tourna alors vers le grand barbu qui souriait encore. A l'aide d'une incantation, il débloqua la porte situé derrière elle.

(Lol : Vous voulez que je refasse la description ? Allons, mesdemoiselles, vous ne vous lasserez donc jamais de l'entendre ? Non ? OK.)

L'ouverture laissa voir un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, d'un mètre soixante-quinze environ. Ses bras qui apparaissaient grâce au débardeur noir qu'il portait, laissaient deviner une musculature parfaite. Des mèches rebelles blondes tombaient devant ses yeux gris d'acier habituellement si froids, mais aujourd'hui débordant de joie et de tristesse. Un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses fines lèvres.

« - Je vois que non, Emma…ou devrais-je dire Hermione ?

- Her…Hermione…, réussit à articuler Drago. »

L'instant d'après, Dumbledore vit une nuée de cheveux bruns en broussaille se diriger vers son ancien élève. Les deux amis ne cessaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre en souriant. Hermione pleurait de joie contre lui pendant que Drago lui disait à quel point il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années perdues sans elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Devant ce portrait émouvant, le vieux directeur préféra les laisser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après des minutes de franches embrassades (Lol : amicales, bien sûr), le jeune blond se sépara d'elle à contrecœur.

« - Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pensé à toi. Après tout ce temps, finit-il avec une voix tremblante d'émotion. »

Il lui prit le menton tout en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle croise son regard.

« - Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serais là, Hermione. »

Il eut pour réponse un sourire timide et cela lui suffit largement. Dans quelques jours, ils pourraient enfin refaire leur vie jusque là brisée par l'absence de l'autre.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser qu'entre Drago et Hermione, il n'y aura qu'une forte amitié et rien d'autre. Et oui, je suis désolée pour les fans du couple Drago/Hermione. Mais, c'est MON histoire !!!


	7. Deux Semaines Plus Tard

DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD

« - Endoloris

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!! »

Il était minuit moins le quart et cet homme qui gémissait en se tordant de douleur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le énième Mangemort qu'il torturait ainsi. Dans cette immense salle où avait eu lieu une certaine remise des récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, des centaines de personnes encagoulées se tenaient autour de leur maître et observaient avec appréhension leur collègue, à présent prit de violents spasmes.

« - Cela fait deux semaines…DEUX SEMAINES QUE CETTE PETITE SOTTE S'EST SAUVEE !! DEUX SEMAINES QUE VOUS ME LA PROMETTEZ…Et rien, toujours rien. Moi, si ravi de voir le nombre de mes disciples doublé... (Il reprit d'un ton soudainement plus calme, néanmoins très inquiétant) Des sorciers et sorcières aussi expérimentés que vous, mesdames et messieurs, vous seriez incapables de me retrouver cette fille qui ne sait rien de la magie. Vous m'en voyez contrarié. Et même dépité. »

Le Ministre avait le visage déformé par la rage et le désespoir, étant déçu d'avoir eu de tels mollusques pour partisans. Ne disait-on pas que le nombre faisait la force ? Seulement voilà, cette règle faisait exception lorsque l'on voyait la bêtise dont étaient capables ses disciples.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux. Il s'arrêta au hasard devant une personne et il s'avérait qu'il s'agisse de Bellatrix Lestrange. Brusquement, Voldemort prit son visage entre ses mains blanches et froides, les yeux rougeoyants. Alors, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle frissonna.

« - Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, murmura-t'-il en mettant sa baguette entre ses deux yeux.

- Mais, Maître, je…Je…

- Mon oncle, appela une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la salle. Enfin, calmez-vous. Voilà une méthode extrêmement barbare. »

Tout en continuant à parler, la belle et séduisante Rita Williams s'avançait vers son oncle, ignorant totalement les regards (des hommes surtout) posés sur elle. En défiant du regard son parent, elle s'interposa entre lui et Bellatrix.

« - Me calmer…Barbare…MA carrière politique est en train d'être fichu en l'air par une petite idiote et toi, tout ce tu trouves à dire c'est que MA METHODE est BARBARE !!! »

Il ferma les yeux tout en tentant de se calmer. En vain. (Lol: Remarquez, si on était dans une série TV, cela aurait pu être comique, vous ne trouvez pas.)

« - Mon cher Tom, j'ai une idée qui, je pense, pourra te redonner le sourire.

- Me rendre le sourire ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de sourire ?

- Ecoute-moi enfin, qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel des éclairs se firent voir dans les yeux de Tom. Mais, il devait le reconnaître : la situation était désespérée. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si « l'esclave » retrouvait la parole et tombait entre les mains de Dumbledore.

Alors, il fut contraint de lancer un vague :

« - Je t'écoute »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme vous le savez, déjà quatorze jours étaient passés depuis que Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés. Depuis, la jeune femme vivait au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour plus de sécurité. C'était grâce à la bienveillance de Dumbledore qu'une nouvelle façon de vivre se présentait à elle. A présent, elle était libre. Libre de se lever quand elle le voulait, libre de se promener où elle voulait (sans dépasser les limites de la cour de la maison, bien sûr). Cela ne lui déplaisait guerre car ce qu'elle adorait le plus, c'était traîner des heures entières dans l'immense bibliothèque du QG.

Plusieurs fois, Minerva McGonagall l'avait surprise, seule dans cette pièce remplie de milliers de livres, complètement capturée par sa lecture. Le professeur de Métamorphose en était ravie

Il lui aura fallu du temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Mais, petit-à-petit, ses frayeurs se faisaient moins présentes et elle avait appris à faire, de nouveau, confiance aux gens.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'en avait conclu Harry Potter, à trois heures du matin.

Ce jeune homme était en ce moment étendu, les bras en croix sur son lit, au QG. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il avait le sommeil coupé et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il ne cessait de penser et repenser à elle. Encore elle. Toujours elle. Il passait parfois des heures entières ainsi. Comment dire cela autrement : « Tu l'as dans la peau, mon vieux ! » Phrase typique de ce cher Ron qui ne cessait de le taquiner depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione à l'Ordre.

Effectivement, on pouvait dire qu'il ''l'avait dans la peau''. Et cela durait depuis combien de temps déjà ? Plus d'une semaine ?...

Soudainement, Harry se redressa précipitamment, l'oreille aux aguets. Quelque chose, un bruit l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées. En écoutant plus attentivement, quelqu'un passait devant la porte de sa chambre, en marchant avec lenteur. Sûrement pour éviter de les réveiller. Lui et les autres qui dormaient dans leur chambre.

Que faire ? Une partie de Harry voulait savoir qui était cette personne et ce qu'elle faisait à marcher dans les couloirs après minuit. Et une autre voulait simplement…rester allongé…là, dans cette pièce et regarder paresseusement la neiger tomber devant sa fenêtre. Mais, une envie fut plus forte qu'une autre.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, le jeune Potter s'était rapidement habillé (Lol : Bof, juste une chemise, une veste par-dessus et un baggy. Pas grand-chose, quoi !)…et s'était donc retrouvé quelques instants plus tard devant la porte de sa chambre, dans un sombre couloir. Bien sûr, vu la grandeur de la demeure, cet inconnu pouvait avoir prit n'importe quelle direction.

« - Bon, agissons simplement et habilement, chuchota-t'-il à lui-même en sortant sa baguette magique. « Acernis Marquis » »

Aussitôt, dans la pénombre du lieu, deux traces de pas vert fluorescents apparurent devant lui et commencèrent à suivre un chemin. Le chemin emprunté par cet inconnu. Harry s'empressa de les suivre. D'abord tout droit pour sortir du couloir, puis ils arrivèrent à un escalier. Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et à la salle à manger. Mais en se retournant, le jeune homme aperçut de la lumière au fond. Vers la bibliothèque. Automatiquement, les traces de pas suivirent cette voie.

A ce moment, Harry sut qui était cet individu. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir son estomac se tordre.

Hermione se trouvait encore dans la bibliothèque, au rayon Moyen Âge. Depuis, qu'elle avait découvert cette partie de la demeure, elle ne se lassait pas d'imaginer les biographies de ces sorciers tous plus courageux les uns que les autres, sans qui la magie n'existerait pas aujourd'hui. Son doigt parcouru les bouquins poussiéreux puis s'arrêta sur un d'entre eux. Elle le prit et lut son titre :

« - ''Les fondateurs et les secrets de Poudlard'', s'exclama une voix derrière son dos. Tu vas mettre des mois pour finir ce livre, tu sais. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Etrangement, durant une fraction de seconde, elle crut que le Ministre de la Magie fut derrière elle, prêt à la frapper d'un Endoloris. Comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais, ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle aperçut Harry. Celui-ci s'était permis de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« - Es-tu sûr de vouloir lire ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui reprit son livre et alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables présentes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela se voyait. Mais quoi ? Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec son insomnie ? Le jeune Potter alla la rejoindre. Elle avait déjà ouvert le livre et démarré sa lecture quand il le lui prit et le ferma d'un coup sec.

« - A l'hôpital, les médecins n'ont rien trouvé chez toi : aucun sortilège pratiqué, aucune anomalie. Tu pourrais parler comme tout le monde. Et pourtant, tu ne dis rien…Pourquoi ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, des sombres souvenirs revenaient à la jeune fille. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quatorze ans. Que la petite fille de trois qu'elle était avait été battue, malmenée puis menacé de mort si elle ouvrait la bouche. Pour finir, elle avait vu la mort. La mort était sortie d'une sorte de boîte et l'avait choquée à vie (Lol : J'parle bien sûr de La Sinistre).

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. À chaque fois, toutes les secondes, elle se sentait épiée, surveillée. Quelques fois, elle pouvait entendre le souffle rauque qu'elle produisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'au moment où elle commencerait à somnoler, ce monstre lui sauterait dessus afin de lui voler son âme.

À cette idée, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et se sentit soudainement nauséeuse. Harry la vit perdre ses couleurs.

« - Il t'a traumatisé, c'est ça ? »

Hermione avait déjà oublié la présence du jeune homme assis auprès d'elle. Sa voix l'arracha brusquement à ses songes et elle sentit de douces mains se poser sur ses joues.

« - Je te l'ai dit : tu n'as plus rien à craindre entre ses murs. Tom Jedusort ne viendra pas te chercher ici. Surtout si Dumbledore est là.

- …

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous rendrais service si tu témoignais. La vie de dizaines de gens est en jeux. Hermione, toi et moi, nous sommes pareilles. Moi aussi, il m'a séparé de mes parents quand j'étais petit. Mais, j'ai choisi de me battre contre lui car je ne veux que cela arrive à d'autre personne…Et toi, que choisis-tu ? Fuir pour vivre dans la peur toute ta vie. Ou combattre avec nous ? »

Hermione blanchit encore. C'était un ultimatum qu'il lui imposait. Si elle acceptait, la vie de plusieurs gens serait alors saine et sauve. Tom serait sous les verrous. Elle l'imaginait, non sans un certain soulagement, dans la plus sinistre cellule d'Azkaban. Mais, dire à Harry ce qu'elle savait était une chose. Témoigner devant d'autres gens en était une autre. Car en acceptant de témoigner, rien ne lui garantissait d'être prise au sérieux. De plus, elle prenait le risque d'être découverte par les Mangemorts et par…La Sinistre.

Alors que, si elle refusait…

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t'-il devant son silence. Que d'autres enfants voient leur famille disparaître sous leurs yeux. (Elle secoua négativement la tête) Non, pas comme ça. Réponds-moi.

- …

- Réponds-moi, fit-il d'un ton plus calme en lui tenant le menton. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- …N…Non

- Non, bien sûr. Alors, tu vas nous aider ?

- …Oui »

Hermione n'avait jamais eu plus peur que maintenant, elle le reconnaissait. Mais, le sourire qu'il lui adressa chassa ce sentiment. Elle lui faisait confiance, et s'il s'était battu et était resté vivant jusqu'à présent, pourquoi pas elle ?

L'auteur : la fin est un peu nulle, je sais. C'est pourquoi, j'ai hésité longuement avant de poster ce chap. Puis, je me suis lancée. Alors, aidez-moi à m'améliorer avec vos reviews, SVP.


	8. Songes

SONGES

_« - Hermione, __**fit une voix féminine. **__Hermione ?»_

_**« Mais qui m'appelle ?... »**_

_« - Allons, réveille-toi. »_

**Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une magnifique jeune femme penchée sur elle. Surprise, elle se redressa brusquement. Elle observait avec étonnement cette inconnue qui la regardait avec un regard attendri. Enfin, elle ne lui semblait pas si inconnue : elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.**

_« - N'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal._

_- Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?… _

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien. »_

**L'inconnue commençait à disparaître petit-à-petit. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Un étrange sentiment de bien-être s'était emparé d'elle dès le moment où cette femme avait commencé à parler. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'apaisant.**

_« - Attendez, ne partez-pas ! S'il vous plait, je…_

_- Je ne peux pas rester. Mais, je peux te promettre que nous nous reverrons très bientôt._

**Déjà, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle voulu dire quelque chose pour la retenir mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« - Hermione, Hermione, réveille-toi. »

La concernée se réveilla doucement devant le regard inquiet de Drago. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fatigue et elle ne put retenir un bâillement.

« - Alors, tu as fais de beaux rêves ? Tu n'arrêtais de gémir.

- …»

Elle était encore perdue et il lui fallut un moment avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, dans une voiture.

Ce matin, vers sept heures, son ami était venu la tirer de son sommeil. Sans lui donner d'explications, il lui avait demandé de se préparer. Ce qu'elle fit. Puis, il l'avait conduit dehors où deux voitures noires les attendaient. Elle avait renoncé à lui demander quoi que ce soit et elle s'était laissé conduire vers la première automobile.

Pour le reste, elle avait sûrement du s'endormir. S'endormir, pour faire ce rêve qui revenait toutes les nuits. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« - On est presque arrivé, annonça Drago.

- Où…Où ça ?

- Tu verras, dit-il d'une voix neutre. »

Les deux voitures roulaient lentement à cause du givre sur la route. Elles avaient quitté la campagne londonienne pour atteindre la ville.

« - Hermione, tu sais…Pour ce qui s'est passé hier,… »

Elle détourna la tête, signe qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Draco laissa tomber, mais malheureusement pour elle, une douloureuse migraine faisait son apparition tandis que des souvenirs (loin d'être bons) remontaient à la surface….

_Hermione et Ginny marchaient lentement dans un des nombreux couloirs de la Sphère d'Argent, un immeuble situé en plein cœur de Londres où se déroulent des échanges économiques entre les plus grands Mages d'Angleterre et ceux des autres continents. _

_Un silence de mort s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes. La jolie rousse essayait bien de lancer la conversation mais c'était à chaque fois un échec. C'était peut-être du au fait qu'Hermione ne parlait pas depuis très longtemps ou bien était-ce l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait. _

_Pourquoi de l'appréhension ? Parce que dans quelques minutes, minutes qui passaient à grande vitesse, la petite brune allait dévoiler à des gens inconnus tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le Mage noir, depuis son arrivée au Manoir jusqu'à sa délivrance. Alors bien sûr, ayant la peur au ventre, elle pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche sans avoir la nausée. _

_Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte à double battant en bois d'ébène. _

_« - Alors, tu es prête ? »_

_Hermione ravala sa salive._

_Ginny ressentait sa peur, tellement elle était intense._

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Et puis, on est tous là pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. »_

_Dans la salle de réunion, l'embrasure s'ouvrit sur elles et aussitôt les conversations cessèrent. Hermione semblait si pâle que Ginny pensait qu'elle défaillirait d'un instant à l'autre. La rousse ne savait plus quoi faire : elle amorça deux pas en priant pour que son amie la suive mais il n'en fut rien. La pauvre restait pétrifiée sur place et la rouquine comprenait pourquoi._

_La salle de réunion était habituellement composée d'une table grande rectangulaire au centre de la pièce et de quelques chaises. Une autre sortie au fond donnait sur le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur de cet établissement, à savoir Arthur Weasley (Hé oui, c'est bien lui). Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, elle avait été agrandie à cause du nombre de personnes. Pourtant le vieux directeur ne souhaitait inviter que trois ou quatre individus __**de confiance**__ pour éviter à la nouvelle venue ce genre de trouble. Mais la lettre qu'il avait envoyée avait apparemment été interceptée car quelques heures après, la moitié du Ministère de la Magie était au courant. La missive de Dumbledore avait été reçue bien plus tard par les concernés et le hibou envoyé était revenu avec une aile tordue et quelques plumes arrachées._

_Bien sûr, cela n'a pas laissé les « Adorateur de Tommy » indifférents. Ils on réussi à s'infiltrer à cette réunion en promettant en échange que la presse ne saurait rien sur cette histoire. Sachant que la discrétion était capitale pour la vie de la petite, Dumbledore s'est vu accepter cet odieux chantage. _

_Enfin, le lieu : pourquoi la Sphère d'argent ? Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore reste parmi les plus grands Mage du pays (vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?) Il lui était donc facile de s'arranger avec le directeur du bâtiment pour avoir une salle de réunion. Et puis, l'emplacement du QG devait rester secret quoi qu'il arrive (Mais, vous le saviez aussi ça ?). Donc, les dizaines de personnes qui souhaitaient assister à __**« la grotesque tentative de Dumbledore pour discréditer leur beau Ministre » **__(comme ils disaient tous) étaient présents ici. Tous là à insulter Hermione du regard, à la descendre plus bas que terre et à chuchoter dans son dos :_

_« - La voilà, regardez-là._

_- Avez-vous vu ces cheveux !!_

_- Et ses habits !_

_- Et c'est ELLE qui ose accuser nôtre beau Ministre !!! »_

_C'est le genre d'expérience qui peut marquer à vie._

_Ainsi, Hermione tremblait de peur et Ginny, de rage._

_« - Hé bien, jeune fille, déclara un vieil homme grassouillet au regard sombre en se levant. Vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire, soit, faîtes-le mais ne nous faîtes pas perdre nôtre temps._

_- Cher Cornélius Fudge, trancha un jeune homme plus jeune. Je ne crois que vous et vos autres amis, soyez les bienvenus à cette réunion. Je vous prierais donc de la fermer…TOUS !!! »_

_Un silence soudain se fit. L'homme qui venait réclamer le calme se leva et s'avança vers elles. Ginny, qui était restée auprès d'Hermione, esquissa un petit sourire :_

_« - Merci, professeur._

_- Mais de rien »_

_L'homme tourna son regard vers la fille aussi pâle que la mort. Malgré son état, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau. Il avait des cheveux châtains, une peau bronzée, des yeux bruns et était assez grand. C'était un homme qui semblait être dans la trentaine._

_« - Bonjour, Hermione, fit-il d'une voix plus douce que tout-à-l'heure. C'est la première fois qu'on se voit alors, je me présente : Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard._

_- …B'jour_

_- J'ai entendu parler de toi, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Mais, ce que j'ai appris sur ton compte m'a étonné. Alors, (Remus la prit par les épaules et l'entraîne doucement vers le centre de la salle) si tu le permets, nous aimerions tous faire connaissance avec toi. _

_- …_

_- Vas-y, Hermione, fit une autre voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. N'aie pas peur. »_

_Celui qui avait prononcé ces deux phrases était Harry. Il était présent ainsi que Drago, Dumbledore et d'autres visages connus et plaisants. Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit moins mal à l'aise et commença son discours. Il se passa trente minutes avant qu'elle ne termine complètement. _

_Durant ces trente minutes, elle avait rougi lorsqu'elle en venait aux passages des humiliations subies. Elle avait manqué de fondre en larme plusieurs fois et elle était contente que ce professeur et Ginny soient restés à ses côtés. _

_Durant ces trente minutes, elle avait gardé la tête baissée, honteuse des quelques fautes linguistiques qui faisait rire les autres imbéciles. (NDLA : Je rappel qu'elle ne parle que depuis quatre jours.)_

_Durant ces trente minutes, plusieurs furent choqués. Soit, choqués par les propos qu'elle osait insinuer sur le compte de Tom, soit choqués par la inhumanité dont il avait fait preuve ces quinze dernières années. Cela variait en fonctions des consciences._

_Certains tentèrent de l'interrompre, mais ils furent stopper par le regard glacial que leur lançait un certain jeune homme brun. _

_Enfin, la demi-heure était passée et Hermione put relever la tête. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle sentait beaucoup plus légère à présent. Ce fut comme si un poids, un énorme poids s'était envolé. Elle était si soulagée qu'elle en souriait presque._

_« - Merci, Hermione. Tu nous as beaucoup aidés. »_

_Le professeur lui fit son plus beau sourire. _

_« - Ginny, raccompagne nôtre amie, je te prie…_

_- Attendez une minute, s'écria le dénommé Fudge. Je proteste. (Il se tourna vers Dumbledore) Comment osez-vous utiliser cette jeune fille pour parvenir à vos plans minables ?!? Albus, je me serais attendu à mieux de vôtre part. »_

_Les paroles du Bras-droit du Premier Ministre soulevèrent une vague de murmures acquiesçant ses paroles. Albus Dumbledore, lui, regardait fixement Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, complètements sourds aux attaques dont il faisait l'objet. Enfin, il se leva, s'avança vers la sortie sous l'attention de tous. Au niveau de la grande porte, le vieil homme se tourna vers Fudge._

_« - Je crois Messieurs que vous avez assez profité de nôtre hospitalité. Vous vouliez assister à cette réunion, ce qui est fait. Je vous prierais donc de partir. »_

_Après un long regard de haine lancé au Mage blanc, le Bras-droit du Ministre fit signe à ses alliés et tous partirent la tête haute. Harry en profita pour aller rejoindre son amie qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Cette dernière gardait la tête basse et elle semblait secouée de tremblements par moments. _

_« - Hermione…, commença le jeune brun_

_- Vous êtes fière de vous, jeune insolente, dit Fudge en s'arrêtant devant elle. Dénigrer un personnage aussi grand que…Lui. Espèce de sale déchet de la socié... »_

_Mais, il ne put terminer sa phrase : aussitôt le poing de Harry vint violemment rencontrer son visage et plus précisément son œil gauche. Un grand silence suivit ce geste. Plus rien ni personne ne bougeait. Fudge lançait des œillades autour de lui voulant dire : « Qu'attendez-vous pour l'enfermer ? » Mais aucun de ses courageux agents n'avaient l'intention d'approcher le dernier des Potter. Une certaine aura émanait de lui, une aura prête à détruire tous ceux qui l'approcherait sans y avoir été convié._

_Finalement, Fudge s'en alla, souhaitant s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible. En passant devant Dumbledore qui tenait un petit sourire, il lança :_

_« - Soyez sans crainte, Dumbledore. Ni le Ministre, ni la presse ne sera au courant de cette réunion scandaleuse._

_- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Et puis, dans le cas où vous ne tiendriez pas vos promesses, je crois qu'un des mes anciens élèves serait ravi de s'occuper de vôtre cas. »_

_Le Mage blanc fit un clin d'œil au jeune Potter et sourit en voyant la marque du choc se dessiner autour de l'œil du vieil homme. _

_« - Vous devriez soignez ça »_

L'humiliation restait encore présente dans sa mémoire et elle espérait de tout cœur que cet homme tienne sa promesse et n'en parle ni au Ministre ni à la presse. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait sinon. Mais un autre souvenir refit surface

_Quelques minutes après le départ de Fudge, Dumbledore s'était approché d'Hermione et lui avait soufflé :_

_« - Je te prie de pardonner les bêtises d'un vieil homme. Je n'aurais jamais du permettre cela_

_-… Ce…n'est rien._

_- Je voudrais te parler demain matin si possible. C'est très important, cela te concerne… au plus haut point. »_

Les paroles du vieux directeur résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle se rappelait encore du regard qu'il lui avait lancé. En fait, au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la voiture, sa curiosité s'amplifiait.

« - Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés, annonça Drago »

- Mais Draco,…C'est un cimetière. »


End file.
